


The Apocalypse at its Finest

by caerae01



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I love the walking dead universe and it’s characters, I needed a creative outlet and this was it, I really hope you enjoy this, Original Character(s), Zombie Apocalypse, as far as warnings go there will be a significant amount of blood, but i wanted to create my own story, considering it’s a zombie apocalypse, it will contain my characters and their journey through the world in the walking dead, this will not contain any of the walking dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerae01/pseuds/caerae01
Summary: It wasn’t as if the world had ended.





	The Apocalypse at its Finest

It wasn’t as if the world had ended.  
It was still very much alive. Hearts were still beating. They raced when danger was near and gave a false sense of security when it was absent. 

But it was alive. 

Only more dead plagued it than the living.


End file.
